The Sun Still Shines Above the Clouds
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Teddy and Andromeda all were affected by the war, and need a break. So off they go to Forks. Where they (of course) meet the Cullens. Stuff ensues. Drarry, Luna/Mione, Edward/Bella, Neville/Angela (?) and stuff. Another random story. To read or not to read, that is my question of you all.


**AN:**There was a weird screw up with my doc -.- it was all like 'nope don't wanna show' sighs. here is the proper thing. Also I updated the cover pic with a bad picture I drew.

**(EDIT:** I thank you 'Often Late Kate' For your review, for you made me see the light of the sun :P, because I do believe I needed to edit this very much, and so I shall. At least I got a review though. As for the chap, I'll fix that up and hopefully make it better, cause I think I was on lemon drops I got (stole :D) from Dumbledore that day. Not quite myself.**)**

**Same Edit - Basically the whole chapter has been revamped and hopefully improved :/ sorry 'bout bad original it replaced**

**Also note the cover art I did which is like 'okay ish' but yeah it is kinda relevant**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did there would be raining chocolate frogs in the Hall on Halloween for Harry Potter. For Twilight, hmm, I think there if I owned it I would get Esme to cook something for me, cause they say that her cooking is divine. But I have a chef of a sister for now. I hope my sis wins the competition she is entering.

**Notes/Precautionary Word:** Heterosexual and Homosexual relationships. Possessiveness. Protectiveness. Fluffness raining from the skys (maybe) dark past. Poor Harry and Group had a bad time with war :/.

**The Sun Still Shines Above the Clouds - Chapter 1:**

The brown curly haired girl sighed. Hermione Granger was tired. Like her brothers in all but blood were. Like their foster mother was. Tired like her Lover, her lovely Luna, her Moon was as her blonde head leant against the bookworms shoulder.

Neville Longbottom was in the front seat, holding a potted plant like a teddy bear as he made small chat with the driver of the van and their foster mother, Andromeda Tonks. She took them in when they lost all their parent figures. Harry Potter, no longer a scrawny black haired green eyed boy in baggy clothes, sat behind Hermione. She glanced at him tiredly, giving him a weary smile. Draco Malfoy sat next to him with his grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair, changed from who he used to be. In the car seat the youngest male, Teddy Lupin, sat snoring peacefully despite the rain pattering upon the roof, a constant drumming beat. His hair was changing colors swiftly, but settled often on a hot pink and a light brown.

One of Hermione's hands lay on her unread book, the other held Luna's, entwined together. The car's engine was a never ending thrum as they passed endless trees along the road. Eventually they past a sign, but none of the car's occupants bothered to read it. They all knew well just where they were going.

Finally the motley group's car stopped in front of their house. It was a large two story building with a flourishing untamed garden and small greenhouse. Within its halls were eight bedrooms and three bathrooms, a sitting room, a lounge, a library, a kitchen and dining area, a study and an exercise room. Below it lay a large empty cellar, which they had plans for.

All of them emerged from the vehicle and looked at each other. Their faces looked normal, somewhat happy. But beneath the exterior they were all grim and grieving, older than their minds should be at their age. They were tired. Only their eyes, in their different colors, told their similar stories of their sadness and anger.

Teddy, the youngest one there, a child, innocent. He was also scarred by the past. A bite was on his small arm. He was most similar to how Harry was. Both had lost their parents when they received those scars, and both scars came with terrible prices, burdens and curses upon their lives.

All of them had their share of scars, physical, mental or emotional. And all of them had lost their family and loved ones to the wars, except those who were there. This place would be their new start, their freedom from the past.

Finally Luna laughed joyously, dancing around Hermione and the boys who all now had confused amused looks gracing their faces and thankful thoughts. She always seemed to cheer them up with that laugh. It showed the rest of their family that she remained her, even after all the pain, and that she would still be herself, an anomaly to the world. Brightening up the world like the sun even though she was named after the moon.

* * *

Golden eyes snapped back into focus as the owner of them smiled and laughed in excitement, leaping about like a gazelle, graceful and gleeful. Another golden eyed person read her mind and Edward smiled into his girlfriend's brown hair, clutching her closer.

Emmett asked confusedly as he looked at his little sister dancing agilely through the room "What's all this excitement about Alicat? A new fashion design?" His booming voice contained cheekiness in it as he chortled at 'Alicat's response, grinning like a monkey.

Said 'Alicat' glared at him and rushed excitedly "A new family is coming! Seven People. Five teens, one adult and one toddler. All of the teenagers are coming to our high school. A don't call me that Emmett. Its Alice and if you say that nickname one more time I will show you why cats are kings." Alice grinned like a Cheshire at Emmett who gulped dramatically. He knew well that Alice had the advantage on that type of ground with her visions.

"So?" Rosalie's bitter voice was heard from the door as she walked in, blonde hair swishing around her pale face.

"We won't be gossiped about as much for one thing, it'll be focused on them. They might even make good friends too," Edward stated as he listened to Rose's angry thoughts, and her curiosity about the toddler.

Another male sneaked into the room and grabbed the small dancing pixie around the waist, smiling as he felt her happiness.

"Well if it make my pixie this happy it is certainly good." The major, Jasper, said with a southern drawl and a quirk of his lips as he held Alice.

"We'll just have to wait and see, schools in two days anyway, its not like they're going to disappear into thin air." stated Emmett as he picked up a remote and turned on his TV, starting a game.

"But I don't want to wait!" Alice pouted as she glared at the burly boy on the couch. He ignored her and grinned at his game.

Edward simply smiled as he held his love, his Bella. They would know more soon enough.

* * *

Harry clutched Draco to his side and sighed. He looked up and pondered their past and future. They knew though, that the sun still shines above the clouds, no matter how dreary and sad they are.

**Read and Review Please :) ?**


End file.
